


How can I defeat it?

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken





	How can I defeat it?

How can you escape when the monster is you? When the monster's not under the bed, but sleeping in it? There's nothing you can do to tune out the noises inside your head, they are always there and are always louder than the world. You scream at yourself to be better, to defeat yourself, but it can't overpower the monster you've become.


End file.
